


Good Vibrations

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold are trying out a new purchase fromCave of Wonders, with interesting results...Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: "Did you just... finish?"Part five in the Cave of Wonders series.





	Good Vibrations

**Rated:** NC-17

**Prompt:** “Did you just… finish?”

**Summary:** Belle and Gold are trying out a new purchase from _Cave of Wonders_ , with interesting results...

**Word Count:** 2347

=====

**Good Vibrations**

“Did you just… finish?”

Panting as she came down from the glorious high of her orgasm, Belle looked down the bed at Rum through the V of her parted thighs and nodded, still too breathless to speak.

“Bloody hell.” He stared wide-eyed at the purple bullet vibrator in his hand before clicking it off and putting it down on the covers beside him quickly, giving it a worried look, as if he was expecting it to bite him. “If this is a small and not too powerful one, I’d fear for your safety and sanity if you got one of those magic wand things that Rory was talking about.”

Belle had to laugh at that, and she beckoned to him through her legs, coaxing him up so that she could kiss him. She was too boneless from the force of her orgasm to do anything except lie there with her legs lolling apart, but Rum seemed perfectly fine with this turn of events and continued to kiss her thoroughly until she regained some semblance of coherent thought, and she remembered their trip to _Cave of Wonders_ the previous day…

~Yesterday~

They had made enough visits to _Cave of Wonders_ , Belle thought, that it was now time for them to brave the back of the shop. On her last couple of visits over the past few months, Belle had found herself increasingly drawn to the display of electrical toys, and she had been playing Rory’s words from her first visit to the shop over and over in her head, the idea that vibrators could be used by a couple and didn’t have to be reduced to an aid for purely solo pleasure. She really wanted to try out a vibrator, but at the same time, she wanted Rum to be part of the choosing and buying process. What she really wanted was to try out a vibrator with him, to see if it could make him come apart as thoroughly as its users claimed it could undo them. When she had broached the subject with Rum, a little nervously, he had equally nervously agreed to it. At least they were both feeling a little out of their depth, but they were both excited to be trying out something new. The past few months of visiting _Cave of Wonders_ had worked magic not only on their sex life but also on their confidence, with both of them suggesting new things to do that perhaps they would not have had the courage to take a chance on had Belle not made that first step and brought home the tub of body paint that had started their little journey. Sure, some of their experiments had not gone entirely according to plan (Belle thought again of the candy underwear and had to giggle when she saw the display stand on the cashdesk), but they’d had a lot of fun at the time, so it really didn’t matter too much.

Rory was assisting another customer with a fitting so didn’t come over to greet them immediately, but she gave them a friendly wave and told them to make themselves at home. It was the first time that Belle had been in the shop when there were other customers present, and for a moment she considered grabbing Rum, turning tail and leaving, in case the person in the fitting room was someone that they knew.

Then common sense told her that even if it was someone that they knew, that person was in the shop for the same reason that she and Rum were in the shop, and therefore there was no reason to be embarrassed. She’d been in here with Ruby, after all, and Ruby knew how often she had returned after having discovered just what delights the shop had to offer.

All the same, Belle decided to steer clear of the vibrators and dildos until the other customer had left, and instead looked through the racks of lingerie sets that were on clearance, getting Rum’s opinion on several pieces to stop him looking like a lost sheep in the middle of the shop. Rum had never been quite as comfortable inside _Cave of Wonders_ as Belle had been, although he had always been more than enthusiastic about their purchases, and she thought that it was a shame that the shop didn’t have a mail order business that they could peruse from the comfort of their own home.

On second thoughts, maybe it was a good thing. Belle could see them getting extremely carried away with purchases without the limits of slight social awkwardness to keep them in check.

Despite her mental reassurances, Belle would admit to being rather relieved when the other customer emerged and paid for her purchases and turned out to be completely unknown to them. It was time for the moment of truth.

“So, what can I help you with today?” Rory asked once they were alone in the shop again. “If you want to try out any of the underwear then the fitting room is free.”

Belle was momentarily reminded of a dream she’d had about the _Cave of Wonders_ fitting room and felt herself blushing deep red.

“Maybe not today,” she mumbled. “Actually, we were hoping for your advice with some, erm, toys.” She glanced over towards the back of the shop. “Of the slightly… exciting variety.”

“Sure, come on over.” Rory led the way over to the display of vibrators and the tester models waiting innocently - well, as innocent as a bright pink silicone penis complete with veins and ridges could look - for customers to try them out. “I guess that you want something that you can try out together,” she continued.

“Yes, please. I remember you saying that vibrators could be used by couples.”

“Oh, definitely. I always say that anything you like doing to yourself, your partner will enjoy doing to you, and if you’re taking a slightly scary first step, then sometimes it’s best to do it together. I always recommend the bullet as a starter vibe. It’s nice and discreet to bring into bed, or elsewhere if you want to get a bit more exciting.” She winked and Gold gave a startled squeak, covering it hastily with a cough. “It runs off a standard battery, you really don’t want anything that plugs into the mains; I think they’re fraught with danger when you’ve got wires trailing everywhere. You might hear people going on about the Hitachi Magic Wand, but I only recommend that one to people who really know what they’re doing.” She pointed over her shoulder towards the vibrator in question; to Belle it looked more like an instrument of torture and she took half a step backwards away from it at the thought of it going anywhere near her. “Sure, it’s one of the most powerful on the market, but it’s not for beginners, or people looking to use it for teasing and drawing out foreplay.” She picked up a small purple bullet and clicked it on, pressing the gently humming toy against the tip of Belle’s nose. “It’s not too overpowered. I’ll be honest with you, a major worry that people have when their partners want to use vibes is that they won’t be able to match what the toy can do, which is why I encourage them to start small. It’s hard to be intimidated by something so gentle and nondescript.”

She moved the toy away from Belle’s nose and touched it to Gold’s, and he gave an explosive giggle at the sensation, which in turn set Belle off. Rory was very obviously trying to maintain a professional facade and not laugh, and Belle had to admire her stoicism.

“I think that one’s a winner then,” she said. “I wouldn’t even look at the bigger stuff yet, I don’t want to scare you off. This one fits neatly into your hand and it’s not cumbersome to use anywhere on your body. Some of the more powerful ones are designed to be used in specific places.”

“Yes, we want something we can both use on each other,” Belle said. She liked Rory’s frankness and openness, it made her feel more at ease being open herself, and she reached for Rum’s hand, giving it a squeeze. She couldn’t wait to get their new purchase home and try it out. Rory left them to go and get an unopened box from the back room, and Belle glanced across at her partner.

“You’re sure about this, right?” she said. “You haven’t really said anything.”

“I think I may have been traumatised by the idea of vibrators so powerful that you have to plug them in at the mains,” Rum muttered. He gave her a smile, squeezing her hand back. “I’m sure about this,” he said. “Honestly. I just find it easier to let you and Rory do all the talking. You seem to know what you’re talking about. I’ll settle for enjoying the things once we get them home.”

Belle grinned and leaned up to steal a readily provided kiss, breaking away just as Rory came out of the back room with the box - thankfully a discreet plain black cardboard, not that anyone besides themselves was going to see it - and a bottle of sanitiser and a printed information sheet on how to care for sex toys properly, which felt a bit surreal, as if they were taking home a new pet. All the same, Belle was very excited about trying it out...

~Today~

“You know, I’m beginning to think that maybe the whole thing about testing toys out on your nose doesn’t hold true,” Belle mumbled, lying in Rum’s arms in the afterglow of her orgasm. “It didn’t feel all that powerful on my nose, but when you put it between my legs…”

Her climax had been sharp and sudden; coupled with the build up from Rum’s fingers stroking her, just a couple of touches to her clit with the toy had been enough to send her over the edge. In a way, it seemed almost anticlimactic, all over with so little stimulation and teasing beforehand. She smiled against Rum’s neck as she shifted her hips, feeling him growing against her thigh, his erection having flagged a little. She reached down to stroke him lazily, her body still a little wobbly from her intense orgasm, and he quickly came back to full hardness. Intimating for him to turn onto his back, she reached down the bed to grab the vibrator, clicking it on. Could she make him come undone as quickly and thoroughly as he had done to her? She remembered Rory saying that guys liked it on their nipples, and she certainly knew that Rum’s were sensitive.

He hissed in pleasure as she touched the humming plastic against the tight buds in turn, his hips wriggling against the covers, hands fisting the sheets, and Belle smirked, tracing the toy down his chest and abdomen to the tip of his cock where it lay flush against his belly.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, half-sitting up, and Belle startled, worried that she’d done something wrong, but his pupils were blown with need, his breath heaving. Precum was beading at his slit and she wiped it away with her fingertip, soothing the flushed head before running the very tip of the vibrator down the length of his cock, away from the most sensitive part. Gold groaned at the sensation, his head lolling back with a throaty moan as she reached his balls and slowly circled them with the vibe.

“Fuck, Belle, that feels so good… Belle!”

His balls drew up away from the toy’s touch and he came hard, thick ropes of white spurting over his skin. Belle smiled. It was good to know that the vibrator had just the same effect on him as it did on her. She clicked it off and put it on the nightstand; she would clean it up later once their glorious afterglow had passed.

“Well,” Rum said, his breath still heavy as Belle stretched out beside him and pressed into his side. “I think we can say that was a success for its intended purpose, but I think my brain is now dribbling out of my ears, so perhaps for special occasions only?”

“Hmm.” Belle nodded. “It’s intense, I’ll definitely give it that. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard or so quickly. But that’s not necessarily a good thing.” She cuddled in closer, throwing a leg over Rum’s hips and smearing his seed onto her skin as she pressed in close. “I think it takes some of the fun out of the anticipation and the build up if it’s all over in a second.”

“Yes.” Rum’s hands wandered down her back. “As good as it feels, I wouldn’t be able to stand it for as long as I love being buried inside you, sweetheart.”

“Good… I enjoy you being buried inside me too.”

Rum chuckled. “We might have to wait quite a while for that to be on the cards again,” he said. “Still, I’m sure that there are other things that we can do to pass the time.”

They lay quietly for a little while until the cooling sweat and semen started to itch, and Belle propped herself up on one elbow. “I might be able to think of a few. Maybe we could start with some good clean fun in the shower?”

“Why do I get the feeling that the fun will be anything but clean?” Rum asked, following her through into the bathroom.

“Because you know me too well.” Belle stepped into the stall, holding out a hand for him and starting the water, soon feeling soapy hands rubbing all over her skin. So the vibrator had not turned out to be quite what they had expected, but she was definitely going to keep it. She’d very much enjoyed the look on Rum’s face when he had come so intensely, and she wanted to see it again.  


End file.
